Lead the Way
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Kagome has some temporary blindness, so she's going to need a seeing eye dog.....
1. Woops!

Glad I am. Finishing stories means, beginning new ones. Write more I must. (Don't mind me, I was watching Star Wars, the one where Yoda has a light saber.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Woops!  
  
  
  
It was like usual for Kagome. She was staying at home for her test and since Inu Yasha was impatient, he would either try and make her go back (which was like fighting a losing battle), or stay in her time and bug her until she decided to go back. This time he made the second choice. Kagome sat at her desk trying to figure out which theorem she would use, Inu Yasha found a strange springy rainbow thing under her bed. He sat playing with it. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
She turned her head for a second to look. "That's a slinky." She said.  
  
"Slinky." He said. He played with it some more before dropping it on the ground. He picked up something new and held it up. "What's this?" she turned to look. "My house key." She said before looking back at her homework.  
  
"How about this?" Inu Yasha held up a yen.  
  
Kagome sighed. She obviously couldn't concentrate with him in there. "Inu Yasha? Don't you have something important to do?"  
  
"Yes, but it requires you looking for shikon shards!" he frowned at her.  
  
Kagome shut her mouth and turned back to the indirect proofs. Inu Yasha looked over at the bright flash camera on her night stand. He picked it up and walked over to her. "What's this?"  
  
Kagome started to turn around. "Inu Ya-"  
  
He pushed a button and the camera flashed in her face.  
  
"KYAAA!" Kagome screamed and covered her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha's heart sank. He looked at the camera and tossed it over his shoulder. "Oi, Kagome! Are you-?"  
  
"Ju-just" Kagome waved him off but kept her eyes closed. "Just go get my mom!"  
  
Inu Yasha ran down the stairs and saw Souta sitting with Mama at the kitchen table. Souta looked up at the half demon. "Look Mama, it's Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha ran over.  
  
"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Mama asked.  
  
"Kagome-!" Inu Yasha pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome fell down the well?!" Souta gasped.  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha said. "I had this box, and it had this light, and I think Kagome's hurt!" he said. Then things went fast after that. Mama took Kagome, and they went away in a metal chariot. Souta was left to entertain him until they returned.  
  
  
  
"Oh my!" the optomologist was examining Kagome's bloodshot eyes. Her eyes watered and when ever she opened then, everything was blurry and unclear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome's mama asked.  
  
"Well nothing too serious." The doctor said turning to her. "The optic nerve is just shocked. She isn't permenantly blind, but she won't be able to see for a while."  
  
"Oh, you're kidding me!" Kagome moaned. The doctor put a patch of cloth over her eyes.  
  
"You'll have to rest your eyes until then, and these eye drops will help." He gave a little bottle to her mama.  
  
"What about school?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, consider it a week paid vacation! I'll write you a note for school, too!" the doctor said.  
  
"May I suggest a temporary seeing eye dog?" the optomologist asked.  
  
"Well-" Kagome started.  
  
"Of course!" her Mama said.  
  
Kagome's Mom helped her to the car.  
  
"Mom, don't you think a seeing eye dog will make me look silly?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nonsence." He mother said. "Your health means more then your pride and no one knows that more then your doggy friend."  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome said. She wondered what his reaction would be.  
  
  
  
"Hey! That's their car!" Souta looked out the window. Inu Yasha walked away from their Japan Monopoly game and went over to see. Mama got out of the car and went over to open Kagome's door. She stepped out practically blind folded and Inu Yasha couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Then Mama opened the back door and a large dog clambered out.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
He knew what is was, but the question was more of WHO it was.  
  
The dog rubbed its warm soft fur against Kagome and she instantly fell in love. "Oh Mom!" she bent over to pet him. He licked her hand. "What kind of dog is he??" "A golden retriever."  
  
"Ah!" Kagome scratched the dogs neck and hugged him.  
  
Souta looked up at Inu Yasha who had six viens popping on his forehead.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Oh god! I love new ideas! ^__^ 


	2. Intro to Mike

I dunt own Inu Yasha, and I have no more comments about dat!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Intro to Mike  
  
  
  
The dog led Kagome inside and into the livingroom. She sat down, not knowing that Inu Yasha was sitting in the chair across from her. After a few seconds, he spoke up. "Hey!"  
  
Kagome jumped in shock, "Inu Yasha! Don't scare me like that!" she said. The strange dog lay at her feet. It put its cute fuzzy face on her foot and purred. Kagome giggled and Inu Yasha felt a ripple of anger go over him. Kagome bent over and patted the dog on the head, "What do you think I should call him?" she asked.  
  
"How about Shit?" Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"What?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The golden retriever growled at him. Inu Yasha growled back. Kagome's mom came over with the dog's papers. "Well this thing says his name is Mike."  
  
"Mike?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nice name." Inu Yasha replied dryly.  
  
"What's wrong with Mike?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing, just that it's a stupid American name." he sighed.  
  
(AN: O_o I have a good mind to go over there and bash him over the head with the American flag!)  
  
"Well I think it's a cute name." Kagome said. She held out her hand to Mike and the dog licked it affectionately. Kagome laughed, "And he's so nice too!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Mike with fire in his eyes. Mike grinned at him making him even angrier.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you go lie down and rest your eyes." Mama said. He helped Kagome up and started to lead her upstairs.  
  
As she left the livingroom, she could be heard saying, "Mom! I think the point of a seeing eyedog is using it to-"  
  
"Oh it's no big thing." Her Mama said.  
  
A few seconds passed where Inu Yasha and Mike held an unbroken gaze.  
  
Then Inu Yasha said, "What are you doing in MY home?!"  
  
Mike rolled onto his back with his furry stomach exposed and whimpered.  
  
"Don't even play that with me!" Inu Yasha said. "This isn't your territory and I'm telling you to leave! You don't belong here!"  
  
All of a sudden, Mama walked up and grabbed Mike's collar. She looked at Inu Yasha and said, "Kagome wants him." As she led Mike out of the room, he waved his tail mockingly behind him and Inu Yasha took this as a personal challenge.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha slowly pushed Kagome's door open. He stuck his head around it. Kagome was asleep on her bed with Mike laying next to her. Inu Yasha fumed. He slowly snuck into the room and stood over the two. Mike looked up at him warily. Inu Yasha glared at him, then his attention was drawn to the sleeping angel next to his rival. He smiled at her then glared at him. He stuck his hand out and whispered, "Alright, Buddy. Time to go!"  
  
Kagome's chest rose a little bit and she breathed in deep. Inu Yasha froze in horror. He knew what would happen if she woke up and found him standing over her. He shuddered at the thought of being "sat" through the second story floor of her room. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he was caught off guard by Kagome's next move.  
  
"Karate." She said drowsily. Then in pretty quick reflexes for a sleeping person, she reached out, grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the opposite side of her bed. "That'll teach yooo-" she trailed off in her sleep. Inu Yasha looked up at Mike who looked quite peeved at Inu Yasha's being on Kagome's bed. Inu Yasha looked at him pleadingly, but sorry Mike felt not.  
  
The dog turned his head to Kagome and tugged at her shirt collar. "Mike, come on." She said. She reached out and scratched Inu Yasha and top of his head. It actually felt good. His ears twitched. Then she pulled her hand back and crawled back into sleeping position.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in relief-though he was stupid and made it a loud sigh. Kagome sweatdropped. She sat up straight in bed. She threw her hand over and felt Inu Yasha's face. She turned to face him enraged, "You!? WHAT ARE YOU-?!"  
  
"I can explain!" Inu Yasha shouted. "I think!"  
  
Mike jumped off of the bed.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The bed shook violently.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The bed shook again, hitting the wall.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The bed collapsed and Kagome screamed.  
  
Her bedroom door flew open and Mama stood there with Souta. "Kagome what's wrong?! He heard all the noise and-"  
  
What they saw was Mike huddled in the corner whimpering, and Kagome and Inu Yasha sitting on Kagome's bed, which had collapsed from some great "movement."  
  
Mama didn't say anything. She just turned around and took Sota with her.  
  
"Oh crap!" Kagome looked around blindly. "Was that my Mama?!"  
  
"Yes." Inu Yasha croaked.  
  
Kagome turned to the source of his voice. She pointed at the dresser, but she ment to point at the door. "Get out!" she said.  
  
Inu Yasha hurriedly got up and ran from the room.  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration and Mike came over to lick her face. "Goodness, Mike." She said. "How am I going to explain this to Mom?"  
  
WOOF! 


	3. Conversation With Mike

I'm glad you all like this fic! You have no idea how much I wanna get my ideas for stories out! I must be harboring...six ideas right now. O_0  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Conversation With Mike  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was so mad at himself. And he new Mike must've felt like he won and Inu Yasha ran away with his tail between his legs. Half of that was true, Though Inu Yasha was still in Kagome's time, he decided to sleep in a different tree that night. He woke up by the sound of a bark.  
  
His eyes fluttered opened and he looked down at the ground. Kagome was being lead by Mike. Inu Yasha growled deep in his throat. That territory stealing dog would get what he deserved-someday.  
  
The he became aware that Kagome was walking toward the well. He sat up strate and stared in shock. Was she crazy? Once she walked into the well house, he jumped out of the tree and ran over to it. By the time he got there, she had already jumped in-with Mike. Inu Yasha jumped in.  
  
  
  
It wasn't easy jumping in for Kagome, and it was even harder climbing out. Mike sniffed around this strange place. She and Mike started to walk toward the village when Inu Yasha ran up behind her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She turned her left but she wasn't facing him. " Aren't I supposed to be here today?"  
  
"Your blind!" he shouted. Then he realized he sounded worried and switched to a question. "I didn't think you could get through the well if you were blind."  
  
"Well, I made a promise." She said.  
  
Mike headbutted her leg. She smiled down at him and scratched the back of his neck. "Who's my good boy?" she said in a baby voice. Mike licked his lips and grinned at the fuming dog demon.  
  
Inu Yasha hated that grin!  
  
They walked to the village. Kagome sat on a log and moved her head from side to side. "Is Sango or any of the others around?" she asked.  
  
Sango whom was nearby said. "I am! Miroku's off doing an exorcism and Shippou's with Lady Kaede." Then she saw the cloth over Kagome's eyes. "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I got flashed." Kagome said, it didn't sound right.  
  
"Oh." Sango said, deciding not to ask any more about THAT.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked. "Could you come with me? I can't see and I REALLY need to 'go!'"  
  
"Sure." Sango said and they walked off.  
  
Once again, Inu Yasha and Mike were left alone.  
  
Mike yawned and glanced at him. 'Errrr... Orer?'  
  
"Yeah, I come from here," Inu Yasha said. "What's it to ya?"  
  
'Rrrrror Oreerrr, *snuff*'  
  
"I know her time is not my time, but I can go there anytime I want." Inu Yasha said.  
  
'Orrer Reror or ierer urerrr..'  
  
"Now you can just stop right there!" Inu Yasha growled. "I don't like her like that!"  
  
'Orrer, roorae er. Rrrrr ierr orrr er-re.' Mike scratched his ear.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed a little then said. "You think she likes you? Feh!"  
  
'Errorer? Erroer errr.'  
  
Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at him and Kagome and Sango came back over. Sango decided to make breakfast. Kagome sat down and Mike came up and half sat on her lap. She started to strke his fur and he panted in ecstasy. He looked at Inu Yasha as if to say, 'Wow she has such gentle hands!'  
  
Inu Yasha looked away and blushed.  
  
He licked Kagome's cheek and she laughed. Mike made a noise as if to say, 'And such soft skin.'  
  
Then he licked her lips. "Eww!" Kagome laughed. "He licked my mouth!"  
  
Inu Yasha spun around and gaped at him in shock.  
  
Mike just smiled at him as if to say, 'And her lipstick tastes like cherries.'  
  
"Alright! That's enough!" Inu Yasha suddenly stood up.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked up at him confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.  
  
"That perverted little mutt!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
Mike growled back.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome gave him a questioning look. "Are you-jealous?"  
  
"Inu Yasha winced and said, "NO! Why would I be jealous of a weak mortal dog like him?"  
  
Mike growled loudly baring his teeth at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha growled back. Kagome thought this was very weird...  
  
He and Mike went out into the forest.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, "What are they doing?"  
  
Kagome looked back at her worriedly. "You don't think Inu Yasha would hurt him, do you??"  
  
They both got up and ran to see.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha stuck a finger in the dog's face. "I'm warning you pal! Step off now!"  
  
'ROF!' Mike growl/barked. He lunged foreward and bit the hand.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha shouted. He tried to pull his hand back but Mike wouldn't let go. "Don't make me hit you! I'll get in trouble with Kagome, but it will feel so good!"  
  
Mike bit down hard on the wrist and blood was drawn.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted as she was running over.  
  
Mike let go and Inu Yasha clutched at the burning wound. Mike rolled in the dirt and lay still.  
  
Kagome and Sango came into the clearing. "Where's my dog!?" Kagome shouted. Sango gasped and brought her over to Mike. "He's hurt!" Sango shouted.  
  
Kagome stroked Mike's now dirty fur and he whimpered. "You poor baby!" she shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha started licking his wound. "He's not hurt! He's pretending!"  
  
Kagome looked over at a tree. "Inu Yasha, you're so mean! He's smaller then you!"  
  
"Him! What about me?! I'm the one bleeding!!"  
  
"Well you deserved it!" she snapped.  
  
Inu Yasha felt like he got punched in the gut.  
  
"Do you think you can get up?" she asked Mike sympathetically. Mike strained to get. He wagged his tail and barked.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome hugged the dog and stood up herself. "Sango, why don't you take me back. Inu Yasha was an apology to make."  
  
She and Sango walked away.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Mike. "For a civil servant, you are an evil b@$terd."  
  
'Reerrrrrrrrrrrr! Arf!'  
  
"Teach me a lesson?!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
'*Snuff* Hmmmmm.' Mike looked up at Inu Yasha as if to be staring at his stubbornness. 'Harr or orerer arf er orrrer?'  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha looked at him.  
  
(Translation: I'm only here to serve her, do you want to take my place?)  
  
######################################  
  
How'm I doing? I'm trying my hardest!  
  
Maybe this last part is a foreshadowing, *hint* *hint* *hint*... 


	4. The Care And Keeping of your Seeing Eye ...

I'm such a bad girl! I copied off of some of Misao CG-sama's stuff without realizing it! So I'm advertising her stories right now, and I'll be more careful about accidental plagiarism. Sorry Misao-sama! ^^ I give you permission to flame me and cuss me out if you want!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Care and Keeping of Your Seeing Eye Dog  
  
  
  
Kagome sat brushing Mike's sparkling golden fur. His tongue hung out and he panted in happiness. Shippou went over and started petting the dog's head. Mike licked Shippou's face.  
  
The kitsune laughed, "He's a lot nicer then Inu Yasha, I'll give him that!"  
  
BONK!  
  
"Hey!" Shippou rubbed at the lump on his head and glared at the dog demon.  
  
Inu Yasha glared back and said, "How can you like someone who licks "himself?""  
  
"You mean you don't?" Shippou asked, which earned him another lump on the head.  
  
"No! I don't!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
Miroku sat over by Sango. "Is something troubling Inu Yasha?" he asked.  
  
"He's jealous of Mike." She said casually.  
  
"I ain't jealous!" Inu Yasha shouted. A vein popped on his forehead.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you wanted Kagome to scratch your belly and brush your hair, all you have to do is ask her." Miroku said.  
  
BONK!  
  
Inu Yasha scowled at Mike. Mike looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. He made a whining noise as if to say, 'Have you thought about what I said?'  
  
(FB: I'm only here to serve her, do you want to take my place?)  
  
Inu Yasha looked upward with his scowl. He actually had thought of it, but it sounded like Mike was just asking Inu Yasha if he wanted him to quit. It sounded WAY too easy.  
  
Mike rested his head on Kagome's leg. She patted his head and said, "I'm thinking of asking Mama if we can keep him!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up surprised, "What?"  
  
"Sure! I mean, even though he's a rental, maybe we could buy him for good! What do you say, Mike?"  
  
Mike barked and wagged his tail happily.  
  
"Good boy!" Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as she pulled a plastic bag out of her backpack that smelled like food. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, they're just-" then she got an idea. "-cookies!" she held the bag out to Inu Yasha. "Wanna try one?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the bag suspiciously then reached his hand in. Kagome's smile grew. He pulled out a brown bone shaped "cookie." He sniffed it for inspection, then when it seemed okay, he bit it in half.  
  
Kagome struggled to hold back her laughter. Then all of a sudden his eyes grew. She wondered if he was about to get mad at her for feeding him....  
  
"Wow!" Inu Yasha said in awe. He looked at the half bone in his hand. "This is good! It must be really popular in your time!"  
  
A giggle escaped from her mouth and she said, "You could say that."  
  
He ate the other half of the bone and said, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said in a shaky voice as she tried to hold back the hysterics.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her and went over to check the fire. Shippou went over to her. "Kagome, can I have a cookie?"  
  
"Shippou, I don't think you want one of these cookies." She said. She pulled a dogbone out of the bag and held it out to Mike. He bit the end of it and started to chew it up. He looked over at Inu Yasha and made a dog noise as if to say, 'What a moron!'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think you can still sense shikon shards?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Actually, I think I can sense them a lot better when I'm blind!" she said. "I could sense the shikon shards in my room all the way from the optometrist's office."  
  
"Really?" he said. "Do you sense anything now?"  
  
She paused then said. "Yeah! There's one not far from here!"  
  
"Alright!" he said. He ought to make her blind more often! But then that would give Mike more reason to be around. Speaking of Mike, the dog was leading her as they went.  
  
They didn't really walk far to get the shikon shard. And it wasn't them who found the shikon shard, it was the shikon shard that found them. A weasel demon jumped out with two on its forhead. It fired a kind of energy blast out of its mouth and caught them off guard. Inu Yasha jumped forward and sliced it in half with one swing. Pretty easy, huh?  
  
He looked over at the crater and saw that Kagome was knocked down from the blast. He went over to her. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little bump." She rubbed her back and sat up. Then she gasped, "Where's Mike??!" She looked around even though she had a patch over her eyes.  
  
Then she heard Mike whimper to her left. "MIKE!?"  
  
Mike came over with a limp and his left front leg in the air.  
  
"I think he's hurt!" Sango said.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome said. She wondered how bad it was.  
  
They rolled out a blanket and Sango and Miroku looked at it. "I think he just sprained his leg." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Kagome said. "But what am I going to do now? I need my seeing eye dog!" she stroked Mike's fur.  
  
Mike looked up at Inu Yasha, 'Hrrr rerror hr!'  
  
"What do you mean now's my chance?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Sango leaned near Miroku, "Is he talking to the dog?"  
  
"I think so." Miroku said and reached behind Sango.  
  
She flinched and slapped him.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and said, "I guess I could help you."  
  
Kagome looked up at the source of his voice, "I couldn't see, where you talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said.  
  
Kagome looked down though she could only see the darkness of her blindfold. "Sure, I guess. Why not?"  
  
Inu Yasha picked Mike up and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
They started to walk off but Kagome just stood there. Inu Yasha realized this and turned to look at her, Mike looked too. "What? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I'd like to, but I can't see you!" she said. "You need to lead me somehow." She held out her hand.  
  
He just looked at it like it had a big spider in it.  
  
"Well? Hold my hand!" she said.  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"You need to lead me!" she said.  
  
He looked at it again then hesitantly took it. A freaky feeling shot from his fingertips and crawled up his arm. It didn't hurt, it was just tingly. He started to walk while holding her hand. Mike, whom was still laying over his shoulder, looked at the light blush that had crept up on the hanyo's face. He made a sound that could only be described as a dog's laughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Inu Yasha grumbled to him.  
  
"What?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nothing." Was Inu Yasha's reply.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I love this chapter. ^^ Tell me what you think of it. 


	5. Training Your Seeing Eye Dog

This is a loverly little story is it not? I'm so happy. VvV  
  
Hey you know what? It reminds me a little of the game Ico.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Training Your Seeing Eye Dog  
  
  
  
They walked back to the village. Apparently when Kagome doesn't take inventory, certain people forget certain items-like first aid kits. Kaede looked at the dog.  
  
"Does he need a splint?" Sango asked.  
  
"Actually," Kaede said. "There's nothing wrong with him!"  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha said. He went over to the dog, "I carried your furry fat ass all over Musashi and you're not even hurt!"  
  
'Hrrrrrr, rerr or rerrr Rehere!' the dog growled.  
  
"I don't care about holding her hand!" he said. He turned to Kagome. "You can have your seeing eye dog back now!"  
  
"Actually," she said. "I think I'd rather have you lead me around."  
  
"Huh?" he looked at her a little shocked. Everyone in the room was interested in this conversation, but stayed off to the side.  
  
"Well, I can understand you, and you could help me with more things." She patted Mike's head. "No offense Mike," Mike licked her hand, a little sad, but understanding.  
  
Inu Yasha was starting to swell with victory. He smirked at the dog and stuck his tongue out at him. Mike growled as if to say, 'Hey! I'm the one who gave you this opportunity, show a little respect!'  
  
Inu Yasha sat back and closed his eyes, "Fine, I'll lead you around, no sweat!"  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome said. Mike climbed into her lap missing the attention and she pet his back.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him. "Since I'm leading you, you must not need him around now, huh?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Mike's my friend!" she said. Mike panted, glad that he was still wanted. So much for getting rid of his rival. Inu Yasha snorted and said, "Since the mutt is okay, we can continue on our search." Then he whispered to Mike. "And I'll be a WAY better seeing eye dog then you ever were!"  
  
'Hmph!' the dog said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku had been saving up for a while (in the ways he knows best, if you understand.) "I must've done seven whole 'exorcisms' for this!" he said.  
  
Sango walked up and stared in awe. "Wow, Houshi! I didn't know you like horses!"  
  
A beautiful palomino stallion stood in front of the two. "I think I'll call him Ushi!"  
  
"Ushi?" Sango said. Then she shrugged and said, "Whatever floats your boat, Houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku admired his pretty horse, "You know what? I heard that a master sometimes acts like his pet!"  
  
The horse bent its neck and nuzzled Sango's hair. She backed away from the big beast and glared at it. "Or sometimes vise versa." ;;;;;  
  
Mike came trotting out of Kaede's hut followed by Inu Yasha, then Kagome. He held her hand of course. Sango looked over and couldn't help but notice how well Kagome's hand fit into his.  
  
A few minutes after they started walking, Kagome made a sound of discomfort.  
  
"What now?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said.  
  
"It is something." He said. "Tell me."  
  
"Well, it's just that you're kind of being rough with me." She said.  
  
"Hmm?" he looked at her questioningly.  
  
She realized how hard this was going to be. "Well, for one, you're walking too fast."  
  
He realized he was practically dragging her and slowed down a little bit. "Anything else?" he asked.  
  
She gasped and said, "It kind of feels like you're trying to crush my hand!"  
  
He lightened up a little. It's just that he was so strong, he sometimes didn't see his strength. She smiled at right where he should be. "Thank you, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Feh." He said and tried to walk at her pace.  
  
Her features turned serious, "No, I mean really! Thank you! You're really helping me!"  
  
He looked at her and could almost see her large pretty eyes through the blindfold. He looked away and blushed, glad she had the blindfold. They were walking toward a rock. "Hop!" he said. She hopped over the stone.  
  
When they went to stop, he sat her on a log and Miroku started cooking. "I call this-" he said when he was done. "-Yaki-soba." He scooped the noodle soup into the round bowels Kagome had. He handed a bowl out to Kagome. She touched the bowl and drew back in shock. "It's hot!" she said rubbing her hands. Inu Yasha sighed and took the bowl. He picked up a few noodles with his chopsticks. He blew on the noodles and said, "Open your mouth."  
  
"Huh? Okay," she opened her mouth and he put the end of the noodles in. Kagome slurped them up and thought, 'Is he feeding me?'  
  
He picked up some more. He would say only say, "Open" and he fed her until the bowl was empty. His untouched noodles had gone cold.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said. She knew how he liked his noodles.  
  
"Actually, I think Miroku's noodles taste better when their cold. But they still don't compare to your noodles!" he said.  
  
Kagome sat there in silence as he went on with eating his cold soup. Why was he being so nice to her? Whatever the reason, she liked this special treatment-a lot. Mike came over and sat next to Inu Yasha.  
  
'Horrer rrer ree?' Mike said.  
  
"I guess leading her around is okay, but it's different. I'm not sure, it's actually nice." He admitted to the golden dog. Then he scowled at himself. What was wrong with him!? Why was he acting so...so..open and friendly?! He shivered. Mike's eyes glowed in the fire light. Leading Kagome around was starting to have its affect on Inu Yasha.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Awww, mayberry. I'm gonna ask about something, I'm putting some fluffiness in later chapters what should the level of fluffiness be though? Fuzz, frizz, fluff, sesshomaru-soft, snuggles laundry detergent, silk, or oh my god, that's so fluffy I think I'm gonna wet my pants!! 


	6. A Dog is a Demon's Best Friend

Fuzz is the smallest, all that is, is hand holding. Frizz is hugging and maybe an almost kiss. Fluff is kissing. Sesshomaru-soft is kissing with depth in description. Snuggles laundry detergent is kissing and touching, maybe a lime if you go so bold. Silk is a home run.  
  
I think some people have a misunderstanding of just what "That's so Fluffy I'm going to wet my pants" means. Let's put it this way, it's an analogy to "Backdoor Sluts 9" the pornography, okay? I read a story like that last night, and I had to take a bath right afterward, because that was apparently one horny @$$ writer! (Brrrr!) That's what you get when you take away NC17; NC17 writers disguising their works as R.  
  
Remember to pick either: Fuzz, frizz, fluff, sesshomaru-soft, snuggles laundry detergent, silk, or oh my god, that's so fluffy I think I'm gonna wet my pants!! (Chose wisely)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: A Dog is a Demon's Best Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango and Kagome had just left to look for a hotspring, (Though Sango was doing the searching). Inu Yasha and Mike looked around to see if the coast was clear then ran over to her backpack. Inu Yasha unzipped it. "See how great it is to have opposable thumbs?" he asked.  
  
Mike pretended like he didn't listen. He looked at the backpack and licked his lips. Inu Yasha stuck his arm in and pulled out the prize. "YES!" He sat back with the bag, pulled out one of the dogbones and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
Mike growled.  
  
"Fine! Take some!" Inu Yasha dropped a couple on the ground and the dog went to chew it.  
  
Inu Yasha stuffed a couple more into his mouth when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Kagome's pack. He pulled out what was a picture of her and Hojo. "Who the H-E-Double hockey stick is that?!" he shouted.  
  
He looked at Mike and smiled. "Here!" He held out the photo to him. Mike took the picture in his teeth and sat on the ground tearing it apart.  
  
"Rip it up! Yeah!" Inu Yasha cheered him on.  
  
Then all of a sudden Shippou bounced over and saw what they were doing. Inu Yasha looked up at him and sweatdropped.  
  
"Ooooooooooh!" Shippou said.  
  
"Shippou, wait!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I'm so gonna tell!" Shippou said and ran away.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha shouted. All of a sudden, Mike jumped up and ran after him. He came back a second later, crrying the fox by the tail. Shippou hung from his mouth scowling with his arms crossed.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Shippou by the head and tossed him into the air.  
  
"You two stupid dogs!" Shippou shouted and he landed at the top of a really, really tall tree.  
  
Inu Yasha gave Mike another dog bone and put two in his own mouth. Then he smelled something; a smell, a smelly smell that smelled smelly. A whirlwind flew in and knocked the dog demon over. Kouga stood there looking around. "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She went to take a bath!" Shippou shouted from the top of the tree.  
  
Kouga looked down at the snarling golden retriever then at Inu Yasha. "Ugh! Two of them!" he said. Then he looked toward the direction of the hot spring. "Well, I'll just go say hello to MY woman." He started to walk in that direction.  
  
'WOLF!' Mike barked. He lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Kouga's leg. "Hey!" Kouga looked down at him. He kicked the dog away and started to run. "Let's get em!" Inu Yasha said. He and Mike started to chase Kouga toward the hot spring.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouga was almost there when Inu Yasha jumped out and grabbed him. They both stumbled and rolled down the hill toward it. Inu Yasha's sleeve tore on a branch. They stopped at the bottem of the hill and where about to continue fighting when they became aware of where they were. Kagome and Sango sat in the water staring at them, Kagome couldn't stare, but somehow she knew they where there. The four of them where silent for a few seconds.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Sango hit Kouga over the head with a big stone. The two girls climbed out. Kagome put her towel on and Mike came over with a piece of Inu Yasha's kimono in his mouth. Kagome took the cloth and said, "Mike, you tried to stop them, didn't you?" she patted his hand and he panted. The two girls started to walk away with Mike. Inu Yasha pulled his face out of the dirt and saw them, "You double crosser!" he shouted at Mike, "I gave you cookies!"  
  
'RUFF!'  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666*  
  
Reviews please, and don't forget to vote if you haven't. 


	7. All Work And No Play Makes Kagome A Dull...

I don't own Inu Yasha, just Mike! ^_^  
  
I'm debating the lemon/lime thing. I'm not used to making them, I used to make real juicy lemons a long time ago, but I've been pulled out of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: All Work And No Play Makes Kagome A Dull Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
Ushi shuffled his feet restlessly. Sango went up to her friend, "Hey Kagome?" she whispered. "Do you have the-"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Sure, Sango-chan!" she reached into her backpack and pulled out a lemony romance book. She handed it to the blushing Sango.  
  
=^^= "Gomen!" Sango nodded and went off. She sniffed the new book smell and turned to the first page. She was walking past Ushi when the horse nipped at her butt! She screamed and turned around. "HENTAI!" She shouted expecting to see Miroku. She looked up at Ushi and he smiled showing his big horse teeth.  
  
Miroku came over and saddled the white wonder. He turned to Sango. "Wanna take a ride with me?"  
  
She blushed angrily and stomped off. Miroku turned to Ushi, "Was it something I said?"  
  
The horse whinnied.  
  
Inu Yasha sat next to Kagome and handed her her backpack. She reached inside and pulled out what felt like a heavy book. "What does this say?" she asked.  
  
He looked at the name on the cover. "Geee-oh-ma-try." He said.  
  
"Geometry?" she said. "Well, I was on page 117, could you turn to that page?"  
  
He started to flip through the pages. "How do I know when I've hit the page?"  
  
"There's a number at the bottom."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the right edge. "Oh." He flipped through it until he got to the right page.  
  
"I think I was on number...thirteen." she said.  
  
Inu Yasha gave her a funny look, "Are you really that desperate to do this 'homework?'"  
  
"I-" she thought about it. "I guess so. I wanna stay caught up."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and put the book back in her bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome said groping for her book.  
  
"You are going to rest and relax, if it kills you!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped at the way that sentence sounded, and sighed. "Fine."  
  
Inu Yasha looked into her bag. "What's this?" he pulled out a book.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I can see it clearly!" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned and read the title, "The turtle, the shrew and the butterfly?"  
  
"I love that book!" Kagome said.  
  
(An: This book is sorta like the book I'm writing right now. Part of the reason I like this book series, "Inu Yasha", is because it reminds me of the book I'm writing. The title has been changed.)  
  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It's a story about this girl. She saw her parents die when she was young, so later on she became shy and she doesn't have a lot of confidence. Then she meets these friends who bring her hidden fire out!"  
  
Inu Yasha pretended to gag.  
  
"I know what your doing! Don't harass my favorite story!" Kagome said. "I like the tfriends, the girl twin is funny and tough, and the boy is angry and arrogant, but later on he gets nicer and even likes the quiet girl." Kagome blushed under her blindfold thinking about it.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. "Do you want me to read it to you?"  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "That would be a great idea!"  
  
An hour later....  
  
Kagome blushed and stars floated around her. Inu Yasha sat there staring at the book in wonder. "Did you think it was good?"  
  
"Huh?" Inu Yasha came out of the sword fights, magic, and deep romance. "I guess it was okay, if you like-"  
  
"I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT!" Kagome smiled at him. They sat in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Do you want to read it again?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
Miroku came back from his horse ride. Mike came barking over to great him. "Hey, Mike!" Miroku climbed off the horse. "How are things in camp?" The dog tugged at his robes, trying to get him to come.  
  
"Alright! Alright, I'm coming!" Miroku laughed. He walked into camp and saw what he was supposed to see. Kagome and Inu Yasha were sitting together. Kagome was sitting next to him, hugging his arm, with her head resting on his shoulder. Inu Yasha was asleep with his head resting on her head, and a book in his lap. Sweet dreams!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Awwww, in't that cute? ^__^ Wonder what happens next? Review bitte! 


	8. Concept of a Blindfold

BTW information over here so listen up!!! If you try to use the email address in my bio, it will go straight to my dad's computer. The correct email address is Ssusanwrites@aol.com. Someone called Kickbutt 293 was going to send me a picture for this and I'd REALLY like to see that! Well, that's the email address their until I can change it for real. Oh! Yu Yu Hakusho is on! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Concept of a Blindfold  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippou sat in front of Kagome, "Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded her head and stared into the abyss of her blindfold, "I think this might even help my shikon sight." She said. Inu Yasha had been so nice to her, she figured she could actually do what he wanted and practice her "ESP."  
  
Shippou shuffled the deck of cards and held one up.  
  
Kagome thought about it then said, "The....ace of...hearts?"  
  
"Close," he said. "It was the two of hearts."  
  
"Darn." She said. "Let's try another one."  
  
Shippou held another card up.  
  
Kagome thought, "The...six....of...of....."  
  
"What suit?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Diamonds?"  
  
"Nope, hearts."  
  
"Darn!"  
  
"We just started." Shippou said. He held up another card, "Use the force." He said.  
  
Kagome laughed then thought, "The.....queen....of...."  
  
Shippou held his breath.  
  
"Hearts?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I did it?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou said. "Now just 49 more cards!"  
  
Sango and Miroku were standing by Ushi.  
  
"I cooked last time Sango, so it seems only fair that you should cook next." He said.  
  
"No way!" Sango said. "I cooked two nights in a row! It's your turn!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Mike sat a few feet away from them. Inu Yasha sat in front of a tree and Mike got comfortable next to him. Inu Yasha looked down at the golden retriever, "So people in your time actually use dogs like you to serve this way?"  
  
'ruuf! Ror." Mike said.  
  
"That's slavery!" Inu Yasha said. "Why do you put up with it?!"  
  
The dog looked up at him with an enlightening grin. Then smiled over at Kagome. Inu Yasha looked up at her. She smiled and laughed at something Shippou said. Then she patted the grass and said, "Mike? Come here, boy!" Mike got up and trotted over to her. She patted his head and gave him a friendly smile. Mike sat next to her and she stroked his fur as she did her card game. He looked over at Inu Yasha and gave him an intellectually knowing smile as if to say, 'This is the reason, I help them.'  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at the grass, deep in thought. He was so deep in thought, he didn't here Sango and Miroku's argument come to silence. Sango sighed and said, "I wish Kagome could cook."  
  
Inu Yasha held Kagome's hand as he led her down the dirt path. She could sense a shard not far off. He watched her and was glad she couldn't catch him staring. He looked at the blindfold. She couldn't see. And not just because of the eye's patch either. He felt guilty then, but he knew he shouldn't, he was making up for it now. The future was weird. In his own time, when someone went blind, that person would just be declared cripple and their was now hope and/or help for them.  
  
They stopped a few hours later. Inu Yasha took Kagome over and sat her down on a log. Miroku stood up and said, "I'll go look for firewood."  
  
Sango jumped up and shouted, "Oh, Mr. Innocent?"  
  
Miroku turned to her with a 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look on his face.  
  
"You're looking for firewood so that when it comes time for the actual cooking you'll say, 'But I got the firewood!' and force the job on me!" Sango said.  
  
Miroku frowned in frustration. "Nooooo, I was just-"  
  
"I don't want an excuse! I can see right through you!" she said. They went off arguing about that and Shippou followed in interest. Mike went over to have and animal conversation with Ushi.  
  
Inu Yasha was left alone-with Kagome. She sat across from him and sat still. He stared at her in silence. "Where did everyone go?" she asked.  
  
"To get firewood." Inu Yasha said. His gaze wasn't distracted.  
  
She couldn't see.  
  
He waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't stir or get irritated.  
  
She couldn't see.  
  
He made a face at her. She didn't move or laugh.  
  
She couldn't see.  
  
He crossed his arms and frowned at her. Then he moved his mouth in the lip movements of each curse he knew. She didn't move or get mad.  
  
She REALLY couldn't see.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over at the spot where the other disappeared.  
  
She couldn't see.  
  
Then he turned back to stare at her. She yawned and looked kind of bored.  
  
She couldn't see.  
  
He stared at her unguarded lips.  
  
She couldn't see.  
  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha started to lean forward. His chest ached a little and felt a little light. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He moved so slow it almost seemed like it was never going to come. He got closer so that he was only inches from her face. He closed his eyes and waited for his first taste of lip gloss from the future.  
  
Mike turned his head and looked up at him. 'RUFF!'  
  
Loud, yet simple. It was enough to make the dogboy chicken out. He turned away and blushed. His heart pounded. That was when Sango and Miroku walked back in.  
  
Miroku must've had the same type of 'thoughts' in his mind form the incriminating evidence. Sango walked in with a blush, holding the firewood. Miroku walked behind her with a lump on his head and a huge red handprint on his face. HE was empty handed.  
  
Kagome looked up when she heard them come in, "So! Who's cooking to night?"  
  
"Miroku is!" Sango said angrily.  
  
"I am." T_T Miroku said.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said. She turned toward her backpack and started feeling for bowls.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. Mike walked past him and eyed the hanyo suspiciously.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I think I did pretty well for a romance writer out of practice, what do you say? 


	9. Shio

I don't think I'm going to do a lemon. I'm not comfortable with that at this time. But as long as this name is pen, and this scorpio is gal, as god as my witness, THEIR SHALT BE FLUFF!!!  
  
The Japanese word for guide dog is: modoken  
  
And yes, "Ushi" DOES mean cow! ^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Shio  
  
  
  
It was a pretty afternoon, yes a pretty ORDINARY afternoon. Or so it was thought to be. Everything was in place. The water was steady, the sun was bright, people were busy as they should be during rice season.  
  
A shadow of a boy was sitting in a tree. He was asleep, (Nothing like sleeping in when you know you should be working.) He was pretty thin, but he was strong as most dog demons are. His auburn hair rustled a little in the morning breeze. His eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the rays of sun light coming through the trees. His eyes were an emerald green. He ran a hand through his smooth hair and sat up. He yawned loudly and scratched his shoulder.  
  
Then he heard a distant cry of a demon. Then he heard someone give a battle cry and it was followed by the ringing of sword slashes. Then he heard a couple of people cheering. A perky girl voice said, "Good job, Inu Yasha!"  
  
The boy perked at that name. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
He jumped across a couple of tree braches and hung over the group. A demon carcass lay on the ground and next to it stood the guy himself. Inu Yasha.  
  
The guy in the trees stayed silent. Inu Yasha had surrounded himself with humans! "What's he doing?" the guy said silently to himself.  
  
Some perky sailor girl with a cloth over her eyes stood a few feet away cheering. "Hellooooo, Sailor!" the dog demon in the trees said to himself.  
  
Inu Yasha picked the shikon shard off the ground and went over to the sailor girl. Amazingly to Shiro, he just gave it to her! Why the heck would he go and do a thing like that!? Then Inu Yasha took this girl's hand and the little group started to walk away.  
  
Then the dog demon in the trees made his assumption. He smiled and pulled his own wedge of the shikon jewel out of his kimono. He looked at it and said, "Oh weeelll, maybe she got them from him the same way I got mine." The jewel sparkled.  
  
Suddenly Kagome stopped. Inu Yasha looked at her, "What?"  
  
She turned and looked up at the tree he was in. "I sense another shikon shard!" she said. "And it's huge!"  
  
"Where?! Where is it?!" Inu Yasha said looking around. Mike was growling up at the tree.  
  
"There!" Kagome pointed at his exact position. Inu Yasha drew his sword and sliced the tree trunk in half. A shadowy figure did a back flip out of it and landed on a few braches closer to the ground. Inu Yasha was about to swing again when he saw who it was. He gaped at the person. "Shio?"  
  
Shio had two feet on the forked arms of a tree and one hand grabbing a branch above him. He grinned like a highschool guy and waved. "Hey, dude!"  
  
"Shio?" Kagome said.  
  
"Who is that, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I knew him a long time ago." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Shio jumped out of the tree and in front of all of them. He held his hand out to Inu Yasha. The dogboy just looked at it.  
  
"Come on! Don't leave me hanging!" Shio said with a smile. He obviously had no self preservation. Inu Yasha looked at his friends and sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten!" Shio said a little hurt. "Otherwise, I know you wouldn't be embarrassed to do it, not my best bud, uh-uh!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. He shook the hand then they did some kind of weird hand shake. They did something with the hands twice then made some weird face then they went around in a circle, then punched each other and then they both spit on their right. They shook hands again and Inu Yasha turned back to his co. They all were watching with sweatdrops. Mike lay down and covered his nose with his paws.  
  
Kagome took a few steps toward him. She looked at the spot where she sensed the shard. "Do you have a piece of the shikon jewel?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" he said. He pulled the chain out of his shirt and held up the lustrous wedge.  
  
"Wow! Look how big it is!" Sango said.  
  
"Yep! And I collected them all by myself!" he beamed with pride like a kid who just tied his shoes for the first time.  
  
"How did you do that?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well," he pointed at certain pieces, "This one I got from a prostitute, this one I got from a concubine, this one I got from a slave woman who was VERY lonely, this one I got from a depressed princess, and this one-"  
  
"This guy's living my freakn' dream!" Miroku said jealously.  
  
"Well you gotta know where to find them, Man!" Shio said. "Like yesterday, I heard rumors about a hot reincarnated priestess who had a huge chunk of it!"  
  
Kagome blushed and Inu Yasha frowned at him.  
  
"You know, I've never been with a holey girl before, but I'm sure it's good." Shio said fantasizing. Then he started humming the lyrics to the song "Like a Virgin." Then he sang out loud, "Touched for the very first tiiiime!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't look happy and Mike was growling at him. Kagome's whole face was red.  
  
Shio smiled and said, "I tell you what, when I find her she won't know what HIT her! " Inu Yasha gave Miroku and Sango a 'don't say a word!' look. They pretended to zip their lip. All of a sudden, Shippou, who must not have understood all of this, jumped onto Shio's shoulder. "What a coincidence! Kagome's reincarnated from a-GAH!" Inu Yasha grabbed the Kitsune by the head and tossed him into a tree.  
  
"Well," Shio smiled and said. "How have you been doing these past fifty years?"  
  
Inu Yasha groaned. "Long story."  
  
Shio decided to follow them on their trip. He walked up next to Inu Yasha. He looked at how he was holding her hand. He leaned over toward his friend with a cat-like grin, "So how did you bag a tomcat like her, huh?" he whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and looked away. Mike growled at him baring his teeth.  
  
Shio doubled back a little and walked next to Sango. She looked at him suspiciously. Then he looked at her with a smile she'd seen on Miroku, "So do YOU have any shikon shards?"  
  
She backed away from him a step and ran into Ushi. The horse smiled at her. Miroku who was sitting on top of him winked down at her. Sango sweatdropped and looked at all three guys. Be afraid Sango, be VERY afraid!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Is there a meaning behind Shiro? Is he actually important to the story?? And what about the fluffiness??? What is going to happen to Sango???? Where is Kirara??????? 


	10. Shady Shio

I love this story bunches!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Shady Shio  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sat Kagome down on a tree stump. They were going to rest at a nice sandbar by a lake that night. Shippou spoke up, "Who's cooking tonight?" Which was practically like saying, "Let's have war!"  
  
Then Shio stepped foreward. "I'll cook!"  
  
"You?" Inu Yasha said. "When did you learn how to cook?"  
  
Shio sat in front of the fire and looked over what he had to work with. "Fifty years is a long time, man."  
  
Mike barked at Kagome and nudged her arm.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I think he needs to go for a 'walk.'" Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha thought then realized what she meant. "Ewwww! Tell him to walk himself!"  
  
"Could you do it, Inu Yasha?" Kagome said. "I need to put my eye drops in."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the dog then grabbed it by the collar and dragged it out into the woods.  
  
Shio watched him disappear. He looked over at Kagome whom had just taken her blindfold off. He smiled evilly and turned to the other three. "Okay, I'm going to need some things!" he said. He pointed at Miroku, "Priestman, you find me a type of leaf shaped like long thin arrows and striped roots." He pointed at Sango, "Babe, you get me an orange fruit shaped like a square."  
  
"Do those even exist?" she asked.  
  
"Hey! Who's the chef here!" Shio said. Then he pointed at Shippou, "Meat, go get me a blue flower with red thorns."  
  
He shooed the three of them off. As soon as they disappeared from sight he smiled in his evil way. Kagome opened one of her eyes and put a drop of the medicine in. "You must be a master chef! What kind of herbs are those?"  
  
"I don't know, I made them up." He said. "It was to get rid of them." The next drop missed her eye and slid down her cheek. She grabbed a tissue to wipe it. "Excuse me?"  
  
Shio turned to face her. He smiled and asked, "What's it like being a reincarnation?" he asked.  
  
Kagome's heart sank. "How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't!" he said. "You just told me!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and tried to get her other eye without being bothered. "Actually, I picked some book out of your bag that said you were. It was brown and smooth-"  
  
"You read my diary?!" she said.  
  
"Only that one thing, I was just suspicious as to who you were." He said. He sat himself next to her. She had to close her eyes to let the eyedrops sink in. But she wished she had them open. Seeing a pervert through blurry vision was better then not seeing him at all!  
  
Kagome frowned and said, "Listen, you! You'd better not try anything or-"  
  
He put an arm around her shoulder startling her. "Now I'm not sure I like this accusation." He said smiling at her. "Would I really be that kind of friend? To get my best friend's woman alone with me, then when she can't see at all, I pull her skirt up over her head, make love to her, then steal her shikon shard and run?"  
  
Kagome trembled wishing he'd back off.  
  
Then he exploded in harsh laughter. Kagome turned her head in paranoia. Then to her relief he went back over to the fire and poked at it with a stick. "Inu Yasha found himself a cute one that's for sure!"  
  
"What?" Kagome blushed. Then she realized her position. If she were to say that she wasn't Inu Yasha's girlfriend, then who knows what that demon would do to her. (AN: We can only imagine! oO)  
  
"He is your man, is he not?" Shio asked looking back at her.  
  
"Huh?!" she laughed fakely. "Oh-ak-of course he is! I mean we are so tight! Yes siree! Tight as the law will allow!"  
  
Shio snorted and continued to prod the fire. That was when Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came in with the ingredients and dropped them in Shio's lap, surprising him. "Hah? What the seven hells!?" he looked at the ingredients. "You all actually found that stuff?!"  
  
"Yeah! It wasn't far from here, either!" Sango said. She went over and sat by Kagome.  
  
Shio looked over at the girl then leaned over toward Miroku, "Say, is she with you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Miroku said with a smile.  
  
Sango threw a spatula at his head. "He's lying! The letch!"  
  
Shio smiled mischieviously and whispered to Miroku, "Your right! She wants you BAD!"  
  
Miroku sighed and a lump grew on his head.  
  
"I bet I could get her to say she wants to bear your child!" Shio said.  
  
"For real?!" Miroku's eyes grew wide.  
  
Shio winked, "How much you want for those sweet words?"  
  
"Whatever you want!" Miroku said. "You can't do it!"  
  
Shio's eye's twinkled, "If I make her say it, then you've got to be my servant for the whole time I travel with you."  
  
"Deal." Miroku said not thinking he could do it.  
  
Shio's eyes twinkled again. He made the food and served it when Inu Yasha and Mike got back. He went over and sat next to Sango comfortably. She looked at him suspiciously, "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"I don't eat human food." He said. "I'll probably go hunt a horse later." He said. Ushi stirred nervously. He smiled at Sango. "Do you want to bear Miroku's child?" he asked.  
  
Sango blushed angrily, "No way! He's a total perv!"  
  
Shio looked over at Miroku who gave him an 'I told you so' glance. But Shio stayed confident. He asked her, "Are you a girl?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Are you straight?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Is Kagome just your friend?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Is Inu Yasha just your friend?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you want to bear Miroku's child?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"HAH!" Shio shouted. "Gotcha!"  
  
Miroku spit his soup all over the place.  
  
Sango blushed furiously, "No fair! He tricked me!" She turned to her left and somehow, Miroku had materialized next to her. She jumped in shock at his smiling face. "I DON'T!" she shouted.  
  
"Saaaaangoooooo," he said cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
"Back off!" she smashed her bowl over his head and stomped over to the opposite side of camp. "Sorry about the bowl, Kagome."  
  
"No problem." ;;;  
  
Shio snapped his fingers, "Oh, servant boy!"  
  
"She won't give me a child!"  
  
"There was nothing in the agreement about her actually DOING it, as long as she SAID it! I won the bet! Now clean up the mess!" Shio said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I love Shio! Don't worry his description will be written in the coming of chapters. I have a problem with knowing where to fit them in. 


	11. Annoyance, Dog Treats, and Sex Talk

Chapter 11: Annoyance, Dog Treats, and Sex Talk  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you, you've got to try this!" Inu Yasha said. He, Shio, and Mike walked over to Kagome's unguarded backpack. Inu Yasha unzipped it and pulled the bag of dog treats out. "Are they really that good?" Shio asked. "Are they that good?!" Inu Yasha said. "Tell 'em, Mike!" 'Arooo reor ruffff!' "Dang!" Shio said. "Let me have one!" Inu Yasha opened the bag pulled three out. Shio took one and bit it in half. He chewed for a few seconds while Mike and Inu Yasha waited for a response. Then Shio's eyes became large and watery. "Awwwwwwwww!" he said. Behind him was a bubbly backround. "You like it?" Inu Yasha asked. "Like it?! I love it!" Shio chewed the other half hungrily. "Oh, baby! This is better then sex!" Kagome and Sango came back from the hotspring. Kagome heard the sound of someone going through her backpack. "Hey! Sango, who's going through my stuff!" "The dog brothers three." She said. "They have your dogtreats." "What! Take me to them!" Kagome and Sango came over. Kagome held out her hand and Inu Yasha set the bag in it. She growled and said. "Those are for after lunch!" "Yes ma'am." Inu Yasha looked down cat-whipped. Mike put his tail between his legs. Shio smirked in amusement.  
  
Later as they were walking, Inu Yasha walked in front with Mike. Kagome was being lead by Mike and she listened in to their heated conversation. It was like listening to the two English students in her class talk to each other. Mike said, 'Arrerr reror or?' Inu Yasha said, 'Hrrrrr! Hrrr rar grr!' Mike: 'Reer orer?' Inu Yasha: 'Hrrr rarer eror hre. Hrrer re hrror rorer.' Kagome shook her head in confusion. All of a sudden someone came up to her and whispered into her ear, "I'm feeling frisky!" She recognized him as Shio. She looked away and blushed. "Have you ever had intercourse before? It's so much fun!" he whispered. "I like the smell the woman generates during it." He said using a lot of feeling. "I like the sweat, and how long it seems to last. I always give them a good spank. Personally, I like it when I'm kissed ALL over." Kagome turned his way glaring at him through her blindfold and blushing. "Stop it!" she growled angrily. He smiled and looked over at Inu Yasha. After a moment, Shio leaned over again and said, "I thought you said the two of you were as tight as the law will allow? I haven't even seen you two cuddle since I got here." Kagome gulped and he doubled back to bother Sango and Miroku. Shio looked up at Miroku, "Oi! Servant boy!" Miroku looked down at him unhappily. "I want you to make dinner tonight." Shio said, "I also want you to call me Pimpmaster Shio." Miroku sighed, "Yes, Pimpmaster Shio." "And smile when you say it!" Shio said. Miroku smiled scarily. "YES, PIMPMASTER SHIO!!" He went up to Sango and put an arm around her shoulder, "How's it going, Babe?" She glared at him flatly, "I'll give you to the count of three to let go." He let go and went back over to walk next to Kagome. He whispered, "You know, I could nurse you back to health if you want." Nursing, huh? She could imagine his bedside manner. "You are so annoying!" she whispered to him.  
  
  
  
Later on, she was wondering if Shio was even a friend to Inu Yasha. Oh, Shio never touched her like Miroku did. No, he was a different kind of pervert. Shio was the kind who attacked a woman's mind until she either gave in or went insane. Inu Yasha started leading her again, (An: They sure do a lot of walking, don't they? It must be a running joke.^^) She had an idea, she asked Inu Yasha, "Is Shio looking over at us?" Inu Yasha glanced over at his friend, "Yeah, he is." Kagome nodded, "Good." She stopped and threw her arms around Inu Yasha's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was embarrassing and scary, but she knew it would make him leave her alone. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was freaking out. She broke the kiss but stayed an inch from his face. "What are you doing?!" he whispered. "Just go with it!" she whispered. She hugged him again and kissed him harder. She made a few sounds of pleasure and to top it off she even did what Miroku's hands were famous for. Inu Yasha pushed her away still freaked out, "Kagome! What's gotten into you!?" Kagome laughed in emabarrassment, "Don't mind him! We do this all the time!" "Nuh-uh!" he shouted. "Right," Shio nodded and looked at them like they were psychopaths. Kagome sighed and said, "Let's go, Inu Yasha!" He offered his hand but she wrapped an arm around his back instead. He blushed and just started walking again.  
  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF! The fluffl has been chosen! Be forwarned! 


	12. Sensitive Ears and Fragile Doggytails

CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! ZINGA ZING ZING!! DOME DE DOME DOME!!! ZOMA ZOME ZOME!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter12: Sensitive Ears and Frail Doggy Tails  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha paced back and forth. He seemed to be in deep, intense thought and irritation. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't even notice Shio watching him from a nearby tree. Suddenly, he stopped pacing and went over to a large log. He picked it up and hit himself in the face with it. He stumbled back and clung to a tree for balance.  
  
Shio jumped out at him, "What's up with that?"  
  
Inu Yasha slumped down in front of the tree and put his face in his hands, "I can't get that kiss out of my mind!" Have you ever had a friend who you could tell anything to and you could trust with everything? That was Shio for Inu Yasha.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Shio said sitting next to him. "And you have right to. Though she's a human, she's a spunky little bitch in a short skirt. Not to mention how cute she is when she gets mad. It's enough to drive a man mad with amerosity. I'm just surprised you haven't mated with her yet-"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Shio sighed and stood up. He patted his friend on the shoulder, "Yeah, Buddy. You just keep telling yourself that."  
  
As Shio walked off, Inu Yasha watched him warily out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, Shio knew that Kagome had kissed Inu Yasha in order to get rid of him. Like that would happen! What a silly little human she was for thinking that! Miroku made breakfast again that morning, then they started walking---again. Shippou jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder, "Inu Yasha, why is Kagome blind?"  
  
"It's a little late to be asking that, isn't it?"  
  
"Pwease tell me!" Shippou whinned.  
  
"Feh! Go bother Miroku!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"TELL ME!!" Shippou shouted and chomped down on his left ear.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Inu Yasha let go of Kagome's hand and started trying to pry the kitsune's bear trap teeth off.  
  
"TELL ME!" Shippou shouted with a mouth full of dog ear.  
  
Inu Yasha teared a little and growled, "Baka! Let go, it's sensitive!" he didn't realize that Kagome kept walking on without a leader.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard her stumble and cry out in pain. He ripped Shippou off of his head with no regard for the throbbing pain in his ears.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay!?" he went over to help her up. She weakly started to stand up then gasped. A dropp of blood tricled from the scrape on her knee. "Uh-oh," he said and helped her over to a conveniently close sitting rock.  
  
"Rampart! Rampart!" Shippou ran around shouting. Inu Yasha told him to shut it.  
  
"I have a first aid kit in my bag." Kagome said. Sango went and got it.  
  
"Here." She handed it to Inu Yasha, but he obviously didn't know what he was doing, "Why me?!"  
  
"You're her leader!" Sango said.  
  
Inu Yasha grumbled and opened the box. Luckily there was a list of first aid directions. He picked up a spray bottle and spritzed the wound. Kagome winced in pain. Inu Yasha picked up a band aid and sniffed it. "It smells funny!" then he pulled the plastic off and stuck it on the scratch.  
  
"There." He said and patted her knee.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
He blushed too, when he realized what he did. Kagome felt for his hand then smiled at him and said, "Thank you."  
  
He just stood up and said, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was having a conversation with Mike when the dog nudged him and said, 'Hrr orr er.'  
  
"Look to my left?" Inu Yasha turned to see Kagome and Shio. Kagome had an angry uncomfortable look on her face. Ship whispered something to her that made the evil smile he had more evil and Kagome blush more. A vein popped on Inu Yasha's forehead.  
  
He walked and planted himself in between the two. He squeezed Kagome's hand and gave Shio a dirty look that clearly said, 'Back off! Get your own chew toy!' Shio smiled and went over to bug Sango and Miroku.  
  
Kagome was trying to get the things Shio said out of her mind when Inu Yasha said her name. "Has Shio touched you? Like Miroku, I mean."  
  
Kagome was about to say something when she thought about it. The only time he really did touch her was that time he put an arm around her, and that wasn't really that bad compared to the other things he could've done. "No." she said.  
  
"Good." Inu Yasha said. "Shikon shard or no shikon shard, Shio has always been a flirt. If he ever touches you, let me know, I'll take care of it."  
  
She suddenly felt a huge weight lifted off of her. She felt a lot better knowing she had a protector.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night remembering she forgot her eyedrops. She sat up and heard Shio's voice, "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
She almost wet her pants, she was so shocked! And the voice was coming from the foot of her sleepingbag. "Were you watching me sleep?!" she said loudly.  
  
He shushed her then to her fear, started to crawl across her sleepingbag toward her. "Don't be so loud, you'll wake everyone up." He whispered. She heard his breathing patterns and judged that his face was at least five inches from her face.  
  
"I was actually thinking of healing you in your sleep." He said.  
  
Great now she had to worry about sleeping! Kagome's voice shook angrily. "You may be a demon, Shio, but I'm not afraid of you! If you don't back off right now, I will raise Hell! I didn't say anything before because you are Inu Yasha's best friend, but I'm warning you, I will scream and sick him on you-"  
  
Suddenly, she felt him put his hands on either side of her face. He placed his thumbed over her blindfold where her eyes should be. He started to chant under his breath. A tingling sensation filled her eyes like they were dilated or something. When he let go, he untied the blindfold.  
  
Kagome shielded her eyes from the fire light, then her vision came into focus. She could see! And better then ever! She looked upon Shio for the first time. (An: From toe to head.....) Shio was a dogdemon who wore sandals. His shoes were expensive and mainly green. He had a long pants tie that was white; white was the other main color that he wore. He was about the same age, size and build as Inu Yasha. He had a tail, it wasn't as long and fluffy as Sesshomaru's though. It was silky, reddish brown and about the same size and width of a major league baseball bat. His face was the best feature of all. He had a heart-shaped face and thin eyebrows that bent suggestively. His hair was long and pulled back into a long, pointy auburn ponytail. Where Inu Yasha had a clump of fluffy white hair in front of his ears, Shio had two, large curled spikes. His ears were longer and wolfier looking then Inu Yashas. Under long red eyelashes, were pretty green emerald eyes, though they had a mischievous glint in them.  
  
He smiled as Kagome stared at him in awe. "I know." He said. "I'm so good, I'm jealous of myself!"  
  
"What?!" Kagome said.  
  
"No matter how beautiful I am, you should remain glued to Inu Yasha." He said. "Me glued to him? Listen-wait! I can see! Wait till I tell him that!" Kagome was stood up to go tell him then froze. She remembered the nice things Inu Yasha had been doing for her lately, that he would never have done when she was normal.  
  
"Are you planning on telling him today?" Shio asked, getting bored of watching her stand. She looked at Shio with eyes filled with emotion. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Wh-what if Inu Yasha starts ignoring me and treating me unfairly again?" Kagome said.  
  
"Huh?" Shio raised an eyebrow at her. He stood up and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
She looked away as if thinking deeply, then back at him, "Shio? Can you not tell Inu Yasha that I'm healed?"  
  
Shio's jaw dropped at her. "I can't believe my ears!" he gasped. Kagome looked at the ground guiltily. "Are you thinking of lying to him?!" Shio looked at her like she was a sinner.  
  
"It'll just be for a little while, I think I deserve at least a little of his appreciation." She said.  
  
Shio looked shocked, "And you expect ME not to tell him! What kind of friend would I be to-"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeellllllll..." Shio smiled and put a finger to his cheek. He looked at Kagome and said, "You don't really have a lot that I want, but, I can think of three things you can give me."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "What?"  
  
"The first thing is you half of the shikon jewel." He said smiling evilly.  
  
"I wouldn't have to worry about Inu Yasha hating me, the whole group would be on my case! What else?"  
  
"Those bone shaped cookies whenever I want one!" he said.  
  
"That I could probably do." She said. "What's the third thing?"  
  
He grinned until she figured out what it was. "Okay, I'll give you the cookies!" she said quickly.  
  
"Fine." He said. "My lips are sealed. You should appreciate what I'm doing for you. I have to suffer the guilt of keeping a secret behind my best friends back." He put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it.  
  
Kagome gulped. She was in debited to him. He was probably going to think he could get away with more. Suddenly, Mike woke up. He saw Shio with his arm around Kagome's shoulder and Kagome's discomfort. He growled, charged across the grass and leaped.  
  
CHOMP!!!  
  
Shio's eyes grew to the size of ramen bowls. His mouth became a straight line of pain. He sweatdropped and slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Mike growled up at him with his mouth full of Shio's silky auburn tail.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Everyone woke up to find Mike standing in front of Kagome and Shio clutching his tail and shivering.  
  
"What's all the noise?" Sango asked sleepily.  
  
Shio growled and glared at Mike with tears lining his eyes, "THAT IS NOT A CHEW TOY!" he shouted. Then continued to sulk and cradle his maimed tail. For the rest of the night, Mike wouldn't let Shio near Kagome or set foot within ten feet of camp.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I guess you could say justice was served in the "end." ^^ BWAHAHAHAHAA!!! I couldn't resist!! *Wipes tears from her eyes* Anyway, don't hate Shio! TT I promise if you don't love him now, you'll love him by the end. 


	13. Guys' Night

I have a prediction for the ending of this book series. If you don't care, please proceed to the beginning of the chapter.  
  
Okay here goes, my prediction....You now how Shippou does like .008% of the work and is more there to look cute and be annoying? I just wonder why his dad had a piece of the shikon jewel, maybe that will come up later and Shippou will actually be useful in the end. I don't know, I'm just BS'n...  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Guy's Night  
  
  
  
  
  
So Shio said it pained him to hold this secret. The next morning, he was his same annoying, perverted self. He even decided to aid Kagome in her lie. He removed a layer of her blindfold with his claw so she could see out of it without looking suspicious. Sango decided to make breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner that day. She had gotten tired of eating Miroku's cooking. Shippou liked Kagome's cooking the most and was waiting for that. Inu Yasha and Shio couldn't possibly care less, but for different reasons. Inu Yasha ate almost anything, and Shio ate two chickens and a cat that day. (An: No, it wasn't Kirara, whom is still missing from this fic...What?! I lost her!!)  
  
Kagome took her fried rice and started eating. She felt funny though. She looked to her right and saw Mike staring at her. She kept eating and stared back. There was something funny about his stare. His eyes were like a normal dog's eyes, big and wet and piercing. But they seemed to stare through her blindfold and see that she wasn't really blind. Mike made a moaning sound. He put his chin on his crossed forepaws. He looked at Inu Yasha then back at Kagome.  
  
She guiltily put a clump of rice in her mouth and stared at Mike's puppydog eyes.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
She turned her head toward him and saw his concerned expression through the blindfold. Concerned, because he felt bad that he was the one who made her cripple. He was concerned for her and the guilt showed in his amber eyes. She tilted her head forward and said, "Nothing."  
  
And that was the beginning of her burden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shio smiled and walked over to where everyone was sitting. The position of the sun told him that NOW was the time! He pointed a thumb over his shoulder and said, "Let's go, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What? Go where?" he asked.  
  
Shio smacked himself in the head. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the tradition!"  
  
Inu Yasha just stared blankly.  
  
Shio sighed in disbelief and held out his arms and shook them. "Party night! dancing, kris, prostitutes, ring a bell?"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes grew then he blushed and looked around at everyone. He got up and ran over to Shio and whispered, "This is REALLY not the right time and place."  
  
"You can't be saying you're not up for it, are you?! Way back when, we always used to do this when I visited you!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, what's he talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and turned to them. "Nothing! Nothing! It's nothing at all!"  
  
Shio looked at him as if Inu Yasha had just canceled Christmas. "What?! But you LOVE party night!"  
  
"Party night?" Miroku became interested.  
  
"PARTY!" Shippou shouted and jumped onto Shio's shoulder.  
  
"Inu Yasha, this is the first party night in fifty years, you MUST come!" Shio said.  
  
(An: Peer pressure, hmmmm....will Inu Yasha give in?)  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in defeat. "I'll come, but I'm not going to go wild."  
  
Shio whispered to Sango, "He says that everytime we go." Then he winked and laughed stupidly.  
  
Inu Yasha growled and sweatdropped. The two of them started to walk off. Then Shio turned and shouted, "Come Servant boy and Meat! Guy's night!"  
  
Miroku and Shippou ran over happily because they really wanted to go. They disappeared and Sango, Kagome, and Mike stood there by themselves. They sat there by themselves and a half an hour passed by in silence. Then Kagome asked, "What do you think they're doing?"  
  
Sango sighed in irritation because the same thought had been occupying her mind for a long time now. "I saw we go look for them." So the two girls used Mike as a hunting dog and started to look for the guys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(WARNING: Major partying up ahead, might not be suitable for young audiences-don't freak! It's no worse then "House Party." I don't run orgies.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At a village not far from their original camp, at a good sized hut/house is where this was all going on. The place was swarming with dogdemons, dog onis, and werewolves.  
  
"HUUUZZAAAHHH!!" Shio shrieked. In each arm was a prostitute who giggled at a joke he told and what a party animal he was. On and above his nose was a light shade of red, (An: Anime sign that a character is drunk.)  
  
Around him was a doberman pincher dog demon, a golden retriever dog demon, and a dalmation dog demon. One of the prostitutes said in a seductive voice, "You're sooo funny, Shio."  
  
"I Aim to impress, then I get in yo' dress!" he said and the three other dog demons laughed hysterically. Outside the hut/house was Kagome's sterio, which Shio had decided to "borrow."  
  
Shio wiggled his tongue at the girl to his right and they both giggled ans he laughed. Then the sound "Who Let the Dog's Out" came on.  
  
"Hey Parchucco! Turn it up!" Shio shouted at the grey werewolf that was making out with a dog oni next to the sterio. Without stopping he gropped for the switch and put it practically on Max.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Mike stood on a hill watching the ship of fools from sixty feet away.  
  
"Wow." Was all Sango had to say.  
  
Kagome could see it but didn't say that, "It sounds wild." They walked over to the mess but with all of the craziness, no one noticed two human's and a dog had crashed their party.  
  
"We'll never find them in this!" Sango said. She looked up and said, "Oh-my-god." Kagome looked up and gasped. Shippou was passed out on the roof, covered in sake and a little bit of red sat above his nose. He snored loudly.  
  
Then Kagome saw Shio talking with his "pack" and no sign of the older males of their group. Kagome and Sango went up to him.  
  
Shio saw her and shouted, "Hey! Kagome! Here for a little one on one?"  
  
She ignored his comment, "Where's Inu Yasha and Miroku?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know!" he said louder then he needed to. "I saw them sixty hours ago."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "You've only been out for an hour."  
  
"Hey! Is this a great party or what?!" he shouted. It was obvious that she couldn't communicate with him anymore. Sango and Kagome stayed close as they went through the sea of partiers. Then they heard Miroku laughing; not his normal intellectual laughter, it was wild and insane. Sango looked over and saw him sitting around a bunch of prostitutes. He was asking them to bear his child and telling jokes and acting, well, very unpriestly.  
  
A vein popped on Sango's forehead and she was almost blinded by anger. She leaned Kagome against the hut and said, "Don't move!" She went over to a fence, ripped a post off of it, then stomped angrily over to Miroku.  
  
Kagome stood there abandoned then she heard a bunch of people shouting, CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG! YYYAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" she looked to her right and saw a crowd of people. She walked over and pushed her way in for a good look. There was a wagon and Inu Yasha was sitting on the edge of the back. He had a light red blush over his nose and he sat smiling confidently. A chow chow dog demon went up and handed him two sake bottles. Inu Yasha held the two of them up in the air and his audience rippled with "aw"s. Then he bit the cork off of each bottle and swung his head back and drank both of them at once. "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG! YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kagome just stook there in shock. She went over to Inu Yasha and gasped at him. He looked up at her and squinted. "Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Partyn'!" he made a gang sign with both hands and crossed his arms. He looked up at the top of the wagon, "What's the score, Ryono?" he shouted.  
  
The werewolf on top of the wagon said, "52 sake bottles, King!"  
  
"King?" Kagome said.  
  
"He's king of sake!" A female poodle demon next to her said. "No one can hold their liquor like the king can!"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed and pointed at his nose, "I'm the king!"  
  
The poodle demon walked over to Inu Yasha and said, "Hey, King! Have you seen the inside of the hut/house?" she licked her lips.  
  
"Why is it missing?" he said and laughed.  
  
Kagome growled and Inu Yasha heard it. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her down next to him, "Don't worry, Kagome! I wouldn't go with anyone but you!"  
  
She blushed and he put his face in her hair and purred. "Inu Yasha? What?" All of a sudden he fell backwards onto the wagon floor and brought Kagome on top of him. He kissed her and made sure that his tongue was in their. Any other time, it probably would've been a pleasant experience for Kagome, but Inu Yasha's mouth tasted like sake, and all of the dog demons and such around them had found a "new thing" to cheer on.  
  
Kagome pulled herself up and pushed herself away from him. He smiled at her and she smacked him hard across the face. Their were a bunch of "Ooooooooo!"s as she walked off, then Inu Yasha's drinking resumed. Sango went up to Kagome blushing with a broken fence post in her hand, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
As they walked away with Mike, the dog demons howled up at the full moon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Whad'ya think? Reviews, bitte. 


	14. Then the Morning Comes

I don't know how, I don't know when, and the reason is not clear as to why, but I looked at my story list, AND "AUCTION OF THE HOTTIES" HAS TOTALLY DISAPPEARED FROM IT!!!! I think someone told on me because I had an interactive fic, but what about all the other 300 interactive fics on Fanfiction.net!!! There is no justice in this world, WHOEVER TOLD ON ME GOTS TO MUCH FREE TIME!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Then the Morning Comes.....  
  
  
  
  
  
The party finally died at about 5:00 in the morning. The werewolves turned back into humans after the sun came up. Some of the demons and such went home early, but other were wrecked all over the hut/house. When Shio woke up, he was laying by a pile of wood with the two girls next to him. He sat up and looked around dizzily. His head hurt, he smelled bad, and the world was spinning around him. He smiled and said aloud, "I LOVE party night!"  
  
He stood up, dropped a few coins for the prostitutes, then went to go find the men he came there with. He looked up at the roof and saw Shippou snoring loudly. He climbed up to get him, and was able to see where Miroku was. He jumped off of the roof cradling Shippou and went over to the priest. He was passed out on the grass, but he didn't have any girls around him or anything. He actually looked like he was knocked out by some heavy object.  
  
Then he heard a moan to his right and went over to the wagon. Inu Yasha sat up on the wagon floor and rubbed his head. There were three women passed out around him, but it didn't look like he did anything with them.  
  
"My head!" Inu Yasha moaned.  
  
"You're going to have to get used to it again." Shio said patting him on the back. Inu Yasha starred at the ground through half-lidded eyes, "What happened to me? The last thing I remember was drinking that 20th Sake...Everything else is fuzzy...I think Kagome was there somewhere...." He was obviously so wasted, he couldn't even tell if Kagome could see him or not.  
  
"Yeah, she was here, she left a long time ago though." Shio said.  
  
"How much did I drink?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"You broke the record my friend!" Shio said. "150 bottles!"  
  
"Whoa!" Inu Yasha said clutching his head.  
  
"Good thing you have so much metabolism." Shio laughed. "I'm going to go wake up Miroku, then we'll head back."  
  
As Shio went to get the cold ice water, he heard Inu Yasha moan, "THIRTEEN HOURS!! Kagome's gonna "sit" me to kingdom come!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Servant boy!" Shio said. The three of them were balancing themselves on each other as they walked. Miroku looked over at him. "You seem to be doing okay!" Shio smiled mischievously, "Have you done this before?"  
  
Miroku smiled and said nothing.  
  
Camp was approaching, Kagome was sitting on the ground hugging her legs, Mike lay next to her, and Sango was prodding the camp fire.  
  
Shio called, "Hey! Did you already have breakfast?" Kagome looked up and Sango did too. They couldn't see Kagome's eyes, but Sango was giving them an extremely dirty look. "What?" Shio said.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up weakly, "Kagome?" he let go of his friends and tried to walk over as dignified as he could over toward them. Kagome grabbed Mike's collar and he lead her toward him.  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and started, "Kagome, I-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"GAAAH!!!" Inu Yasha hit the ground and he felt even sicker then before.  
  
"BAKA! Do you have any idea how worried I was! SIT!"  
  
Inu Yasha bodyslammed the ground again and shouted, "Stop! I don't feel good!"  
  
"GOOD! You deserve the pain!" she shouted. "Who knows what could've happened to you!"  
  
Shio scratched his head, "Kagome, I don't think HE'S sure what happened to himself."  
  
Kagome sunk to the ground sobbing. Inu Yasha cgot up and crawled over to her. He tried to hug her, "I'm sorry, Kagome-"  
  
She pushed him away, "You smell! Go take a bath!"  
  
There was silence as she sat there crying. Then Shio said, "I think that's a good idea, I'm headed for the spring!" He grabbed Inu Yasha by the back of his haori and dragged him with him. Miroku put Shippou down and went with them. Mike put his paw on her leg and licked her hand. She scratched his back and hugged him, "Mike, you're a good dog."  
  
'Woof!'  
  
  
  
"It's amazing how women get so worked up over the smallest things!" Miroku said trying to cheer Inu Yasha up. The dog demon said nothing. Then he fell asleep and went under the water. Shio was waiting to see if he would drown. Then Inu Yasha popped back up sputtering and coughing.  
  
"Did you throw up yet?" Shio asked.  
  
"No." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Go gag yourself, you'll feel better after you do." Shio said nodding.  
  
"I'm fine." Inu Yasha said leaning on his legs.  
  
Shio smiled, "I don't think all of your sickness is coming from your stomach."  
  
"Yeah, my head is splitting." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"No, not there either." Shio said. He patted his washboard chest where his heart was. "You've grown out of party night."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I Love Shio! ^^ I just do! Reivew as this thing goes and tell me what you think of Inu Yasha and Shio's friendship. 


	15. BFF

Two chapters in a day! And I should be working on my other stories! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: BFF  
  
  
  
Later on, Kagome seemed to have cooled down. But Inu Yasha still felt bad. She wouldn't look at him and wouldn't talk to him, and she wore a sad expression on her face. So he guessed she was holding it inside. At least she still let him lead her. He was walking with her and he asked, "Um, are you-okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Inu Yasha." She said without any real feeling and not facing him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I get anything for you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
What he didn't know was that Kagome wasn't mad at him, she was actually mad at herself! First she lied to him about her eye sight, then she got mad at him for kissing her when she had done the same thing to him not long ago, then she sat him in front of Shio! She thought about it for a while. She decided that she wouldn't stay fakely blind for long, maybe a day or two, but she wasn't going to make him do anything hard. (Some resolution. -_-;;;;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sat Kagome down on her sleepingbag. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome said. "Would you like to play that psychic card game with me?"  
  
He sat down on the opposite side of the sleeping bag, "Actually, I'd like to talk to you about something." He said. "Kagome, I-I'm really sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be." She said.  
  
"Yes I do! I made you blind, then when I'm supposed to be your seeing eye dog, I go off partying with Shio! I'm a failure." He said.  
  
Kagome was shocked, she had never heard him put himself down like that! "Inu Yasha, I-"  
  
"Mike is the better dog for you." Inu Yasha said. His eyes were so full of sadness and emotion. "Why would you want to be with someone who does something behind your back and doesn't let you in on it-"  
  
Kagome was about to tear her hair out. He just wouldn't stop talking and she felt so bad! She had to get him to stop talking! She leaned foreward and pecked him on the lips. He stared at her in shock. At least he was quiet.  
  
"Goodnight!" Kagome said.  
  
"Goodnight!" he said and lept into his tree without another word. Kagome waited till he was asleep then called up into Shio's tree, "Shio! PSST! Shio!"  
  
A few seconds past by then he leapt out and crouched at the end of her sleeping bag. "It's late." He said.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said. They started to walk out of camp, Inu Yasha's eyes flew open.  
  
  
  
"I hope this is important," Shio said. "I was reliving party night and I was at the best part."  
  
"Shio, I don't know if I can keep doing this." She said.  
  
"Keep doing what?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"The secret! I can't keep making him do things for me! But I'm afraid of what'll happen when I tell him!" Kagome said.  
  
Shio rolled his eyes, "Kagome, if he loves you, nothing will happen."  
  
"I don't think so," Kagome said. Then she turned on him, "And since when did you have such an emphasis on love!?"  
  
He held up his hands in defense, "Hey! I know what I'm supposed to do! I just don't do it!" he folded his arms. "I could put each person over the age of fourteen in you camp into a happy couple of lovers if I want but I don't feel like screwing with this story, anymore then I already am!"  
  
"What?" Kagome said.  
  
"You know what always makes me feel better?" Shio suddenly said with a smile. Kagome sweatdropped and gave him a scared look.  
  
"No not that! But that works too!" he said. He clapped his hands and held his arms wide open, "BIG HUG!"  
  
"No thank you." Kagome said looking at him nervously.  
  
"Come on! You know you want it!" he said.  
  
"I'd rather no-" he threw his arms around her, lifted her off of the ground and squeezed.  
  
"There now! Don't you feel happier!" Shio said.  
  
"SHIO! Put me down! Get away from me! I don't want you to-" All of a sudden he put her down. She looked at him angrily, "What's your pro-?" the look on his face freaked her out. He was looking up over her shoulder with a kind of scared and shocked look. She turned her head and gasped.  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree about ten feet away staring at them. Kagome wondered how they must've looked standing there. Now she had to worry about the breaking of their friendship. Inu Yasha walked softly over to another tree and hit it with is fist. Shippou came falling out.  
  
"HEY! I was sleeping!" Shippou shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him, "Shippou, take Kagome back to camp. "Me and Shio are gonna have a little 'talk.'" Shippou just nodded and did what he said.  
  
When they were out of sight, Shio started, "Listen, Man, I-"  
  
Inu Yasha turned around fast and grabbed Shio by the scruff of his shirt, "I'm listening, MAN!"  
  
"D-dude!" Shio held up his hands, "You know I would never touch your woman! I just like to screw with her!"  
  
Baaaaad choice of words.  
  
Inu Yasha lifted him off of the ground and backed him against a tree. Shio made a surprised sound at the impact. He thought about it then smiled stupidly and scratched his chin, "Oh wait! That didn't come out right!" v;;  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"You know what I mean! Just teasing her! You know how fun it is to bug girls!"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"But seriously, I'll stop teasing if you want. I can understand if your gonna be protective of your mate-"  
  
"MY MATE?!" Inu Yasha was taken aback, "She ain't my mate!"  
  
"Oh please!" Shio rolled his eyes. "I might be a male hoar, but I'm not stupid! You're so possessive of her, you might as have "reserved for Inu Yasha" tattooed on her ass!"  
  
Inu Yasha let Shio go and folded his arms. "You are stupid! Kikyo's the one for me! Kagome's just a shikon detector!"  
  
Shio was about to argue about the falsity of that statement, when he got an idea. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, "You don't like her, huh?"  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"She's just a shikon detector?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You REALLY don't care?"  
  
"Am I not coming through? I don't like her like that!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Shio kept nodding. "Okay!" he started to walk back to camp, "That's all I need to know!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't like the way he said that, "What are you scheming?"  
  
"Nothin' sort then business as usual." Shio said.  
  
Inu Yasha REALLY didn't like the way that sounded. "Shio! What are you doing!?"  
  
Shio didn't beat around the bush, "I'm going to go seduce Kagome, seeya!"  
  
Inu Yasha facefaulted. "Wha?"  
  
"You heard me! Now that I know you don't care, I'm going to go do what I do best! I need that shikon shard and I'll get it the only way I know how! It's what I do! I give love to unloved women in exchange for their shard!" he kept on walking and he said something loud enough for Inu Yasha to hear, "Don't worry, Kagome! You don't have to be afraid of me."  
  
Inu Yasha practically tackled him.  
  
"Why do you delay me?" Shio asked.  
  
"You can't do that!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Shio smiled mischievously, "And why is that?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE-!" Inu Yasha's eyes widened at what he was about to say.  
  
Shio smiled victoriously. (An: Start the loving NOW!) "You love? Whom do you love, Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha stayed silent and stared into space. Shio patted him on the head. He started to walk of but froze. "Who's Kikyo?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at him, "She's Kagome's incarnation. She's a priestess that looks like Kagome, only she's our age."  
  
Shio looked upward. He heard that name before somewhere. Let's see: Seventeen, looks like Kagome, priestess.....  
  
Shio's eyes widened and he sweatdropped. "Uh, she's YOUR girlfriend??"  
  
Inu Yasha was in the middle of staring into space, "She 'was'...."  
  
"Um, Goodnight!" ;;;;;;; Shio started to fast walk back to camp. When he was out of Inu Yasha's earshot, he said to himself, "How was I supposed to know she was a priestess and his girlfriend! I thought she was a demon prostitute!"  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
I've been waiting for this chapter to happen! ^____^ Happy me. And I hope you are happy too! Luv Shio! 


	16. Oh the Ironity!

Scorpiogal^_____^ People like you Shio!  
  
Shio: Who wouldn't! *winks suggestively at women readers* yeah, I know you want me!  
  
CapricornQueen-_-What-ever  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Oh the Ironity!  
  
  
  
*There are 2 ironic things in this chapter-see if you can catch them!* *I KNOW "ironity isn't a word! _*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I sense a shikon shard!" Kagome said. Everyone stopped walking to look at her.  
  
"Where is it?!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
She pointed ahead of her, "That way! And it's not too far!"  
  
They started running that way. Inu Yasha lifted Kagome onto his back and started to fly. Sango jumped on Kirara with Miroku and Shippou. Shio jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Then they saw the demon. Actually, it was an Ent! (An: Have you ever read The Two Towers? It kind of looks like a giant tree person! And they're like really dangerous!)  
  
Inu Yasha sat Kagome out of harms way and said, "I'll be right back!" He unsheathed tetsusaiga and lunged at the Ent. The Ent caught the sword blade between his "hands" and tossed the dog demon like a stick. But you know Inu Yasha, quick to recover. He jumped back up with his sword. "That didn't even hurt!" he shouted.  
  
The Ent ripped a boulder out of the ground and smack him with it. Inu Yasha flew into the side of a cliff. And sunk to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. "Okay, that kind of hurt."  
  
Shio picked up a forked twig and tied a blade of grass around it. The Ent picked up the boulder again and swung it at Inu Yasha.  
  
SHING!  
  
Shio stood in front of Inu Yasha blocking and holding the rock back with a double-bladed sword.  
  
(Sara: gasp!)  
  
"Wow! He's strong!" Shippou said.  
  
The Ent pulled it back then swung at Kagome. Inu Yasha ran to block that but the Ent was planning on this, so when he went to block the rock, the Ent swung one of its vines and smacked him across the face with it. Shio took that opportunity to get behind the Ent and slice him in half.  
  
Kagome crawled toward the aurora of the shikon shard and pulled it out. Shio dropped the double bladed sword and in a puff of blue light and smoke, it turned back into a forked branch and grass blade. "That was so cool!" Shippou said. "That's a move my dad uses!"  
  
"How did you do that if you're a dog demon?" Sango asked.  
  
Shio held up a finger. "Not a FULL dogdemon!" he smiled, "What do you get when you mate a male warrior dog demon, with a female healer kitsune?" he pointed two thumbs at himself proudly. "A kickass dogdemon with the hot body and face of a kitsune!" Then he realized Inu Yasha was still lying on the ground. "Hey, Buddy! You okay??"  
  
Shio lead Kagome over to Inu Yasha and everyone followed. Inu Yasha sat up looking away with a hand over his face.  
  
"That ent hit your face pretty hard, they're like whips." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome held his hand, "Inu Yasha? Are you okay?"  
  
He pulled his hand from his face. The area around his eyes was red, kind of like when the guys get slapped and there's a red hand print. He looked around like he was trying to see something.  
  
"What's wrong, Man?" Shio asked.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down with a slightly worried look on his face. "I-I can't see!"  
  
(Sara: gasp!)  
  
"What?!" Kagome said.  
  
Everyone stared at him in disbelief. He looked at the direction of her voice. "Don't worry, I'm a half demon, it'll heal!"  
  
"But your blind!" she said.  
  
"I know!" he said angrily. He tilted his head forward, "I can't be your seeing eye dog anymore."  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled off her blindfold. "Then I guess that makes me, your seeing eye human."  
  
(Sara: gasp!)  
  
(Scorpiogal: Shut up, Sara! They're supposed to figure it out for themselves!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he looked toward the source of Kagome's voice. "What??"  
  
She hugged him. "I'm really sorry, Inu Yasha! I was blind, but Shio healed me!"  
  
Inu Yasha frowned and looked off to the opposite direction that Shio was in. "Shiiiiooooo."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shio said innocently.  
  
"Please forgive me!" Kagome said.  
  
"Why did you pretend?!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Because you were only nice to me when I was blind." She let go of him and backed off. "I was afraid that when I went back to normal eye sight, you wouldn't like me anymore."  
  
Miroku and Sango and Shippou went back to camp to leave them alone. Shio just stood off to the side.  
  
Inu Yasha was starting to understand. He reluctantly followed her scent and hugged her. She lightly put her arms around him and he said, "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." All of a sudden he felt her being pulled out of his arms. Shio lifted Kagome off the ground and stood her on the ground.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" he said scratching his head. "I'm sorry to yank you out of your moment, but I had to tell you. I could have just healed Inu Yasha and you could've kept you secret! Why did you tell him!?"  
  
"It wouldn't have been right, I should of told him the truth from the beginning. I don't want you to heal him. I want to take care of him now to make up for it." She said. Shio smiled at her then nodded. "Alright then! I'll see you later at camp." And he leapt off. Kagome sat next to Inu Yasha and watched Shio leave. Then she turned to Inu Yasha and said, "Inu Yasha? How are you feeling?"  
  
He looked up at her as if he could see her. He raised a hand and held her smooth cheek. She touched the hand on her face and he said, "When I can't see, your scent is stronger then ever." Then he leaned forward and kissed her. No tricks, no schemes, just true love. She loved him to and knew that it was right, so she responded to the kiss and hugged him tighter.  
  
He stroked her back and petted her hair and made sure they were both in a comfortable position, because he was planning on staying there for a while. ;-)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was that? A little different from your regular kiss description. Sorry it was so short, but I'm not used to writing them.  
  
I am currently in the process of constructing my websight. (GLEE!) If you have any advice, or links to cool buttons, or support, that would be helpful and I will give you a balloon! Your choice of color and everything! 


	17. Mike's Gift

GUESS WHAT!!! I got the IY movie, and the second and third season for Kissmas!! Santa must be loaded!!! ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Mike's Gift  
  
  
  
"I don't know about this." Inu Yasha said. Kagome held his hand and lead him toward camp. He didn't wear the blindfold, he just kept his eyes closed.  
  
"What's not to know about it?" ^_^ she said.  
  
"Isn't this going to look strange, with you dragging me around. It's a seeing eye dog, not a seeing eye human. Won't it look silly?"  
  
"Nonsense," Kagome said. "Your health means more then your pride, and no one should know that more then you." ^_^  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and she lead him into camp.  
  
They were all sitting by the fire waiting for Kagome to resume her place as chef. She put Inu Yasha down by his tree and went over to boil the water. Everyone was smiling at her. She looked up at them and sweatdropped. "What?"  
  
"You and Inu Yasha have been gone for over an hour." Shio said smiling.  
  
"What were you doing?" Sango asked slyly.  
  
Kagome blushed and smiled as she set the timer for the boiler.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shio stood on the edge of a cliff looking out over Musashi. He turned around and the whole group was there. "It was fun." He said with a large smile, "But I gotta leave."  
  
"And the perv was just starting to grow on me." Sango said.  
  
"We'll miss you, Shio." Kagome said.  
  
Shio smiled as if holding something back then said, "Ah, heck!" and we went and hugged and/or shook hands with everyone. He did his special handshake with Inu Yasha and said to Kagome, "Yeah, I wouldn't worry about that guy party if I were you, Kagome. I remember once when Inu Yasha had six prostitutes and-"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped on him and covered his mouth, "DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!?!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Shio was quite about that but went on talking, "Like I was saying, Inu Yasha has definitely grown out of party night." Shio looked upward and smiled sadly. "Party night is for single guys like me. I might have a lot of fun, but in the end, I'm forever alone." Kagome looked at him sadly, "Shio."  
  
He turned back to look at them still smiling but distantly sad. "Inu Yasha, never let Kagome go." He waved and bounded off after calling, "I'll see you later!"  
  
They started to walk back to camp but something vital to Miroku was missing. He looked around and said, "Dude! Where's my horse?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Shio road off into the distance on Ushi. "Running and leaping is fun," he said. "But riding is so much more cooler!" He held up the dog biscuit bag, "I'll be back when I run out of these!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome stood in front of her house and had an extremely pitiful look on her face. She looked down at Mike and he looked up at her with big watery eyes. Inu Yasha stood next to her in "Feh" mode. He could see again. The trainer appeared at the top of the shrine steps. That's when Kagome lost it. "No!" she bent down and hugged Mike. "He can't leave, I love him!" The trainer came walking over slowly, hoping Kagome wouldn't do anything crazy. "Now Miss," he said soothingly. "I gotta take him back, he's my dog!"  
  
"No! He's MY dog!" Kagome glared daggers at the trainer. The trainer grabbed Mike by the collar and Kagome was about to go Sankon Tessou on the guy so Inu Yasha had to hold her back. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MIIIKE!!!!" she screamed hysterically. "Kagome! You're making a scene!!" Inu Yasha sweatdropped. When Mike and the Trainer got to the bottom of the shrine steps. Mike turned around and barked up at them, 'Ruff ruff roof! Hrreror roof rof!'  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and he looked at her and said, "He said, Goddbye Kagome, he had the best time of his life.'"  
  
Then Mike barked again, 'Grrr hor hr ruff!'  
  
Inu Yasha jumped at the top step and shouted down at him, "What do you mean, your work here is done?! What did you exactly DO?!?"  
  
Mike barked a couple more times before the trainer put him in the back of his van and drove away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some Months Later............  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome heaved her backpack over the side of the well. Expecting a normal day, a normal shikon shard hunt, the same, usual, standard, regular, ordinary, and other words that are synonym to normal....  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou, Miroku, and Sango came running toward her. She jumped in shock and they stood in front of her.  
  
"Wha-what is it?" she asked.  
  
Sango grabbed her hand and they started to drag her off somewhere. "It happened this morning!" Sango shouted.  
  
"What happened this morning??" Kagome asked getting a little worried.  
  
"Remember that guy's party with all of the dogs?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said.  
  
They peeked into a clearing and Kagome gasped.  
  
Miroku laughed to himself and said, "It appears that Mike met a girl when he was there!"  
  
In the clearing, a line of five golden retriever puppies sat wagging their tails and panting. Inu Yasha was walking back and forth in front of them like a drill sergent. The puppies watched him walk back and forth. Then Inu Yasha stopped at one end and looked down at them with his serious gaze. "Teeen hut!" he said.  
  
The puppies straightened up and he started to pace again. "If you whelps are going to hang around with me, then there are certain rules you must follow." He looked down at each one:  
  
There was a little black puppy with a green bow.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
'Arf!'  
  
The second puppy was brownish gold and the smallest.  
  
"Shippou."  
  
'Bark!'  
  
The third puppy was black with a white spot on its paw.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Woof!"  
  
The fourth puppy was black with a red bow.  
  
"Sango."  
  
'Ruff!'  
  
Then he stopped at the cute little albino puppy at the end.  
  
"Er....Whatever your name is."  
  
'Grrrrr!'  
  
Shippou whispered, "That one we named Inu-kun."  
  
"The rules are," Inu Yasha stopped and pointed down at them. "Don't touch me, don't lick me, don't jump up on me, don't take possession of my friends, and do everything I say!"  
  
They all looked up at him smiling with puppydog eyes, panting excitedly.  
  
"Alright then," Inu Yasha rocked on his heels, "You're dismissed."  
  
All of the puppies ran over and jumped on him knocking him down. "GAAAH!! NO! STOP! GET OFF OF ME! GAAHH!!!" his screams soon turned to uncontrollable laughter as all of the puppies were licking his face.  
  
Kagome was crying, she was so happy. Everyone came in and started playing with the puppies. Kagome picked up the little Kagome puppy. "I'm a mommy!" she shouted. She looked upward, "Thank you, Mike!"  
  
Inu Yasha made a disgusted sound, "EK! It licked my teeth!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sara: I think-I'm going-to HURL! -_-  
  
Scorpia: SHUT UP! I happen to love this ending! *Looks at readers* What'chu think? This is the longest story I have! If you are wondering what my other pen name is, I'm about to use Shio in that one's next story, so if you ever see that, don't forget to drop in. (Sara: Shouldn't you be working on your OTHER stories??)  
  
(Scorpia: I SERIOUSLY don't need to hear it!)  
  
So where is Kirara?  
  
Sound from under her bed: Mew!  
  
Scorpiogal looks under the bed: Kirara?  
  
Kirara: Mew! (Jumps on her face like a rabid porcupine)  
  
Scorpiogal: GAH!!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!!  
  
Sango: (Walks in and yanks the cat off of her face. Frowns at the writeress, snorts, and walks off.)  
  
Scorpiogal: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU FEEDING THAT THING?? 


End file.
